Two of a Kind
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: This is a short story about Ayame Sohma and Grell Sutcliff and what would happen should they meet. Please review and let me know what you thought. I came up with this at 6 am on February 3, 2014 and I want to know how you liked it.


Two of a Kind

Reaper Grell Sutcliff's day began like any other; William T. Spears had given him another difficult assignment and Grell was feeling exhausted. The last soul on the list was a man named Toshiro Yamasaki. He was a Japanese man visiting London for buisness. In his Cinematic Records, it said that he was to drown in the Temps after falling from the bridge. Grell wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh Will. You work me so hard." Grell smiled. "But I would do anything for you my darling. If only you would let me play for a while."

Grell spotted the soul for collecting, walking along the bridge right on schedule. Before his eyes, Grell watched as the man was about to slip and fall when a tall man with long, flowing white hair grabs him by the shirt collar and lifts him back to his feet. Grell couldn't believe his eyes.

"What?! How can this be? It says nothing in his Cinematic Records about some freak saving him." Grell sneered as he flipped through the pages of the Cinematic Record. Frustrated, Grell closed the book and gazed at the mysterious man. He walked towards Grell, having spotted his obvious red hair. As he walked closer, Grell noticed the wind gently blowing that soft, white hair. The man's green eyes sparkled in the sunlight of that London day. "Oh my! You're a handsome one aren't you?"

"You aren't so bad looking yourself handsome." The mysterious man replied.

"How fortunate. I'm so bored of working I could use a break. I was just thinking to myself that if I only had a gorgeous man to lean on in my dreary state." Grell said.

"My name is Ayame Sohma, you may call me Aya."

"I am Grell Sutcliff, a deadly efficient Reaper." Grell raised his right arm, symbolizing "I love you" in sign language up to his outstretched tongue.

"Oh my! That lucious red hair of yours frames your perfect face so well!" Aya exclaimed. "I'd love to dress you in one of my outfits."

"I would love to play dress up, or perhaps dress down." Grell winked.

"Come back with me to my shop here in town. I have loads of sexy outfits for you to try on. And I'm dying to see them on you." Aya winked back. Aya grabbed Grell's hand and the pair made their way to Aya's shop. Once in the shop, Ayame quickly shuffled through the store, throwing outfit after outfit into Grell's arms. After they cleared the last row, Ayame showed Grell to the changing rooms.

They spent the afternoon, posing for pictures in their sexy little outfits. Grell was having the time of his life, not once did Sebastian or even Will cross his mind. When lunch time rolled around, Ayame grabbed Grell by the hand once more and lead him to the park. Grell and Ayame sat in the field of flowers and sipped their tea.

"Tell me Aya, what brings you to London?"

"My shop in Japan was not going as pleasantly as I'd hoped and I had finally made amends with my brother Yuki. So naturally, I had to move on and find somewhere else to focus my attention. I decided to come to London when I had heard about the great fire. I thought to myself that even though they had lost everything, I could still show the people of London that they can still look so good!" Ayame held his hands to his chest as if his heart would break from the thought.

"What an amazing taste you have cutie. I've never met a man who had such vision." Grell smiled devishly.

"You really mean that?"

"I'm deadly serious!" Grell inched closer to Ayame. Boldy, he took Ayame's arm and rested his head on Aya's shoulder. "Where have you been all my life?"

"No one has ever appreciated my work. You understand me so well Grell Sutcliff, I am so happy I've met you." Ayame smiled into Grell's green eyes. They leaned their heads closely, and with the slightest hesitation from Aya their lips almost touched when a deep voice interrupted.

"Reaper Grell Sutcliff, what are you doing now?" William T. Spears asked.

"Will!" Grell gasped. "How ever did you find me?"

"Easy, I just followed the trail of souls that haven't been collected while you were...frollicking." Will adjusted his spectacles back to the bridge of his nose. Another man strode over to the trio.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?"

"Hitori?"

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you wander off like a hopeless child. Come along, we're going back to the shop." Hitori ordered.

Ayame rose with excitement. "I'm coming!" He turned back to Grell. "It has been a fun day. But Hitori is right, I must be going now, ta-ta!" Ayame followed Hitori and they disappeared into the distance. Suddenly, Grell was struck to the ground by Will's Death Scythe.

"Honestly Reaper Sutcliff, I don't understand why you don't seem to care that these shanagins only demote you time and time again."

"Will, I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a little fling my darling." Grell tried to reason.

"I'm not your darling. Come along Reaper Sutcliff." Will left the field with Grell following closely behind.

"You know Will, as much as I would love to spend the rest of my days with you, I can't help but think about that man Ayame."

"He's a human, Grell. No matter what you may think, that will never be a possibility." Will adjusted his spectacles once more. "I can't believe I'm doing this but, if I give you back your Death Scythe, will you finally get some work done?"

"AAAAHHH!" Grell gushed. "You can count on this deadly efficient butler."

Hitori and Ayame worked to put back the outfits he and Grell had modeled. "Hitori, I can't seem to get that red haird man, Grell, out of my head."

"Aya, how many times have you said that about a pretty little lady who comes into your shop?" Hitori asked.

"This one was different Hitori. If only we could've had more time together."

Hitori finished stocking the last rack. "You'll get over it and move on."

Ayame went back to manning his new store in London, all the while thinking about the afternoon he had with red haired man named Grell Sutcliff. With his specially modified Reaper's Scythe, Grell resumed his work. Because of his dawdling yesterday, Will had given him ten more souls to collect. By the ninth soul, Grell was growing tired once more.

He paused when he heard footsteps coming around the corner. With his Death Scythe raised, he rounded the corner and swung. The blade of his Scythe met with a trio of knives, held by a butler in black.

"BASSY!"


End file.
